Disrupters are mechanisms that are configured to emit a projectile towards the target for purposes of disrupting or disabling a target, where disruption of the target refers to inhibiting the target from performing a task, while disablement of the target refers to preventing the target from performing the task (e.g., through destroying the target). For example, a disrupter has conventionally been employed for purposes of disrupting and disabling an explosive device, such as an improvised explosive device (IED). In a more specific example, a disrupter has conventionally been used to disrupt or disable a battery, such as a 9V battery, in an explosive device. The disrupter is aimed at the battery, and a projectile emitted from the disrupter impacts the battery, thereby, for example, disabling the battery (and thus the explosive device).
Conventional means, however, for aiming a disrupter towards a target are relatively imprecise. While aiming precision is not necessary for all applications of disrupting or disabling a target, in many scenarios, higher precision in aiming the disrupter may be desirable, such as when componentry of electronics coupled to an explosive is desirably analyzed to ascertain information pertaining to an explosive device, such as the manufacturer of the explosive device, place of origin of the explosive device, etc.